In some methods of warning of an adverse situation of a vehicle, a method of judging an adverse situation using a sensor of a vehicle and another method of warning of an adverse situation using shared communication between vehicles or a vehicle and the center may be used.
The method of using a sensor of a vehicle has high accuracy in that it collects situational information directly using the sensor or a camera of the vehicle and judges an adverse situation. However, if there is a corner or a ramp on a moving route of the vehicle, it may be difficult to collect situational information using the sensor or the camera after the corner or the ramp. Also, on the road where first, second and third vehicles are disposed in a row, the second vehicle located just behind the first vehicle which caused an adverse situation may notice the adverse situation ahead and change lanes promptly, but the third vehicle just behind the second vehicle may not react to the adverse situation properly because the third vehicle may notice the adverse situation only after the second vehicle has changed lanes.
A method of using communication between vehicles can deliver adverse situation information rapidly by delivering the adverse situation information to nearby vehicles through a terminal which enables short-range communication with the nearby vehicles. However, a transceiver which corresponds to a protocol according to the communication method may be purchased separately, and adverse situation information can be sent to the nearby vehicles in the transmission range. Also, to extend the transmission range of the adverse situation information, complicated processes of setting an information delivery direction according to the moving direction of the vehicle, the number of vehicles to which information is delivered according to vehicle speed, etc. are needed and hacking dangers also exist.
The method of using communication between the vehicle and the center can deliver adverse situation information to a plurality of vehicles using GPS coordinates and generally used communication protocols. However, complicated processes of finding a moving route of the vehicle using GPS coordinates, and calculating a moving direction and a distance to the vehicle that has experienced an adverse situation by extracting following vehicles on the road where the vehicle that experienced the adverse situation are needed. Also, the above processes should be repeated until the adverse situation is resolved or avoided, so a delay of adverse situation information delivery is created.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.